


Must be a glitch

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group February 2016 Challenge, Rickyl Writers' Group Mid-Season 06 Premiere Mini-Challenge, Will they won't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's first date with his Tinder match doesn't go quite as he thought it would. In fact, his match isn't exactly who he expected, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be a glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Rickyl Writers' Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com) February 2016 Challenge (First OR Marriage) and the RWG Mini Challenge for the Mid-Season 6 Premiere (500 words of fluff to steel us against what promises to be a brutal back half of season 6).

Daryl’s running late, so the bell jingles wildly as he pushes the door open a little too forcefully in his haste to enter the café. He stops just inside to scan the room and deflates. No Rosita. 

Sighing, Daryl checks his phone to make sure he’s got the time and the place right. Yup. ‘Okay, Greene Pastures at 3pm. Looking forward 2 meeting u. (:’, Rosita’s last message reads. The only person in the café looking even remotely like Rosita is the barista though, and she is petite with curly hair whereas Rosita seems tall and has straight hair. 

Daryl huffs. Of course ‘Rosita’ wasn’t going to show. Goddamn these stupid dating apps. This is the last time he’s set up a blind date.

“Can I help you?”, the barista’s voice interrupts his rambling thoughts.

Daryl steps closer to the counter. “‘M late for a date”, he confesses. “You don’ happen to 've seen this girl?” He shows the barista Rosita’s profile picture. “Might’ve been in uniform, she’s meant to be wearing a Sheriff’s hat.”

The barista studies the picture. “No, sorry”, she shakes her head. “Maybe she’s just late?” she suggests, sympathetically.

“Yeah, maybe”, Daryl agrees, but he doesn't believe it. He’s been stood up. Again. “That’s what you get for using Tinder”, he mutters, half to himself and half to the barista.

“Ouch”, the barista grimaces, then repeats: “Sorry. Can I get you anything in the meantime?” She looks at him expectantly, hand reaching toward the stack of coffee cups.

Before Daryl can reply, the door opens behind him, setting the bell ringing again.

He half turns to glance over his shoulder, and is stopped short when he finds himself face to face with a very male Sheriff’s deputy.

“Are you sure it’s a Tinder date you’re waiting for?” the barista chuckles. “Not Grindr?”

Daryl glares at her, then turns back to round on the deputy. “D’you think this is funny, _Rosita_?” he growls.

The officer stutters: “I… no.” His eyes dart back and forth between Daryl and the grinning barista until his gaze settles on Daryl again. “What?”

“‘ _Greene Pastures at 3pm. Looking forward to meeting you, smiley face’_ ”, Daryl spits. “Ring any bells?”

The officer’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I said that. How d’you - ?” He stops himself, and his eyes narrow as he takes in Daryl’s vest.

“Jessie?” he asks suspiciously.

Now it’s Daryl’s turn to ask: “What?” 

The officer pulls a phone out of his pocket, brings something up on the screen and turns it to Daryl. He sees a pretty blonde in an oversized flannel shirt, and the last few messages of a chat below that. _Their_ chat. His messages and Rosita’s replies.

“What the hell?” Daryl eventually manages to say.

The officer shrugs. “Must be a glitch”. He pockets the phone and extends his hand, smiling wryly. “Name’s Rick. Can I buy you a coffee?”

Daryl looks at him for a moment, then takes the offered hand and nods. “Daryl. It’s a date”, he grins.


End file.
